AU: Raditz, an Earthly Warrior
by KakarotSSj3
Summary: What if Raditz was sent to Earth instead of Goku! Alternate universe starting at the beginning of Dragonball. Join Raditz as he faces many challenges and battles threats to the Earth. Rated T for language and graphically gruesome deaths later on. Pairings may include RaditzxLaunch and GokuxBulma, they'll probably change. Also, leave a review!


**Disclaimer: I honestly do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. I also do not own any of their characters… if I did, my name would be Akira Toriyama.**

**Summary: What if Raditz was sent to Earth instead of his brother, Goku. Alternate universe starting at the beginning of Dragon Ball.**

**Author's Notes: Just in case you are wondering, Raditz will not hit his head and will know that he is a Saiyan warrior. But still, he will not be the jackass weakling he is in canon.**

**Also, even though Raditz's age isn't known, in my story he is six years older than Kakarot, making him a year older than Vegeta.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

A cold breeze flowed through the midnight orange sky of Planet Vegeta, homeplanet of the powerful warrior race known as the Saiyans. Most of the Saiyans thought that today would be just like any other day in their life, but they couldn't be more wrong.

This was the day that the villainous, bloodthirsty tyrant referred to as Lord Frieza, Emperor of Space, would try to put an end to the warrior race at any costs. Many Saiyans didn't know that this would be the last day before the genocide of the Saiyans, the only one to know was Son Bardock.

Bardock limped down the streets of Planet Vegeta, his entire body aching in pain. He continued to search the blood-soaked roads of the crumbling planet in search of the Pod Takeoff Center, where he would attempt to send his eldest son away from the danger coming to their homeplanet.

Bardock sighed as he thought of the threat that was coming to the doomed race. After the betrayal of General Dodoria, one of Frieza's loyal henchmen, on Planet Meat just hours earlier, the Saiyan knew that it was just a matter of time before Frieza would decide to put an end to the Saiyans.

Bardock held the huge gash on his chest with his blood-soaked right hand, attempting to stop the pain and also top blood from flowing out of his body. His usual, third class Saiyan armor was now torn and soaked in blood. The warrior now had many scars and wounds on his face and body.

With his other hand, Bardock held the brown, furry tail of his sleeping son and was pulling the boy through the streets. After another minute or so, Bardock found his destination.

The weakened Saiyan walked into the building and saw dozens of Space Pods lined alongside the wall, side-by-side. He also saw a man with a wild mustache and low class armor awaiting him. This was the one of the smartest Saiyans on the planet, Neab Otatop.

"Ah, Bardock! How's it been?" Neab welcomed as he stuck his hand out to shake the Saiyan Warrior's bloody one.

"Pretty harsh… my Squad was ambushed and slaughtered by General Dodoria and his Elite," Bardock explained to the man as he shook the outward hand with his own, extremely bloody one.

"That's cruel even for that muscle-headed fool! So, what are you going to do now?" Neab asked the warrior.

"I don't know… I know that I wouldn't stand a chance against Frieza, but I have to try for the lives of many Saiyans. But first, where is Raditz being sent?" Bardock questioned the man as he sat stared at his still fast asleep son.

"Well, he was supposed to be sent to Planet Arlia… but your other son, Kakarot was sent their instead. So, I guess Raditz here is being sent to some planet called Earth." Neab replied, much to Bardock's pleasure.

Bardock hugged his son one last time before placing him into one of the Space Pods. It was good to know that at least some of the Saiyans would be spared from the threat coming to Planet Vegeta… even if it wasn't Bardock himself.

"Bardock, we're about to send him through the programming and then he'll be blasted off." Neab informed which made Bardock disappointed.

"Neab, forget the programming… just put this in the pod with him and launch his pod immediately. These are just some training materials and nothing more." Bardock told the man as he stuffed a box filled with Dynocaps containing items in the pod with his son. Plus, he knew that the programming would put a tracking device on the boy and Frieza would be able to find him easily.

Bardock walked outside and looked into the midnight orange colored sky. He saw the pod, along with his son blasting hundreds of times faster than the speed of light to a place that was thousands, if not millions of light years away from the doomed Planet Vegeta.

"Farewell… my son," The Saiyan whispered as the pod continued its path towards Earth.

**-DBZ-**

Gohan continued his jog through the forest until he heard a sound come from above him. The old man looked up to see a meteor shoot through the sky at an incredible speed. After another second, the vibration of the landing of the object alerted the man that it wasn't far from his small, wooden cottage.

When the man walked over to the crater that the meteor had made in the ground, he saw that the object wasn't a meteor at all but it was actually some kind of spaceship.

After a minute or so of attempting to find a button to open the device, Gohan suddenly slammed his bare fist into the pod and ripped the door off, revealing a boy with long, black spiky hair that traveled down to his waist dressed in a type of Battle Armor.

"It's just a boy?" Gohan thought as he glanced down to see a furry brown tail that had sprouted from the boy's backside. Before he could think of what to do, the tail smacked the elderly man, causing a little pain to him.

The armor that the boy wore looked similar to the one that he father had worn, but instead of green straps, his straps were a golden while the rest of it was white. The boy also wore a blue, sleeveless jumpsuit underneath the armor and wore a crimson scouter on his left eye.

Gohan continued to examine the mysterious boy before he decided that he would take the boy back to his cottage until he figured out what to do with him. As he tried to pick the boy up, a small fist was thrown at the man's face, inflicting damage upon its target.

When Gohan looked back up, he saw that the boy had emerged from his space pod and was now ready to fight since he stood in a mighty serious battle stance. His tail stuck up as it twirled about in the air.

"You got quite a punch there… a little training and you'll be able to punch a hole straight through someone's heart." Gohan smirked as he approached the boy.

"Pathetic fool! I am Raditz, son of Bardock… the first class Saiyan General!" Raditz growled as he attempted to hit the man again, only this time Gohan easily dodged the punch.

"Cool down boy!" Gohan yelled as he struck the young Saiyan with a quick chop, making the boy fall to the ground, barely able to move.

"What did you do to me?" Raditz asked as he attempted to move his legs, only for them to have been stopped or something like that.

The man ignored the boy and picked up the Saiyan's items and read a note that was left in the pod.

"What's this?" Gohan asked himself as he read the note aloud so that Raditz could hear him also.

The letter read, "_The following message is for my son, Raditz. When you read this, you will know that I was unable to save our race. I was probably killed by a terrible monster named Frieza._

_ The reason you were sent to the planet you are on is because this Frieza monster destroyed Planet Vegeta, your homeplanet. You are probably the last Saiyan._

_ Anyways, you were sent to this planet to eradicate all life on it, but I want you to just train on it and defend that planet with your life. Saiyans like you get stronger after every battle and that is why Frieza wanted to destroy us._

_ Have pride that you're a Saiyan but don't let it be your downfall. Please someday, avenge your race and kill that tyrant Frieza… farewell my son._"

Raditz couldn't believe what he was hearing. He quickly snatched the letter from the old man's hands and read it slowly.

"D-Dad!" The boy yelled as he was surrounded in a purple aura. Tears ran down the boy's face as he fell into Gohan's arms.

"Raditz… your father wanted you to train, and I think I can help you with that."Gohan started, only to be interrupted by the Saiyan boy.

"You think an old man like yourself can teach me anything?" Raditz shrugged as he turned on his scouter, only to be shocked.

He was surprised to see that Gohan had a power level of 96 compared to his own 17. Raditz grabbed his bags and bowed.

"Okay, old man." He sighed as he followed Gohan to his cottage.

* * *

Power Levels

**Bardock**: 10,000

**Raditz:** 17

**Gohan**: 96


End file.
